Todo por amor
by Ice Wolf09
Summary: Yumi y Ulrich se aman secretamente pero no se atreven a confesarse. Pero lo haran cuando la situación se pone extrema. Una situacion peligrosa pondra sus sentimientos aflote. Mal titulo-primer fanfic disfrutenlo


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo pero espero que lo disfruten. **

Lo miraba y no podía creerlo. Estaba ahí frente a ella encadenado al techo con sangre saliendo de su nariz y labio, con múltiples moretones por todo el cuerpo, siendo brutalmente golpeado por un grupo de pandilleros. Aunque intentara ayudarlo no podía también estaba inmovilizada un par de esos matones la sujetaban por los brazos evitando cualquier intento de escapar.

Yumi lo miraba sin poder contener sus lagrimas, él estaba ahí por su culpa, si no hubiera sido por su estupidez todo eso no estaría pasando, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gran grito llamo su atención, uno de esos matones había sido lo suficientemente sádico como para tomar un bate de beisbol y golpear fuertemente la pierna del muchacho, tal vez rompiéndosela.

-¡ULRICH¡-grito la japonesa con histeria eso si que era malo, pues a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido el castaño no mostraba algo de dolor, en vez de eso solo miraba a sus atacantes con furia, orgulloso, retándolos pero ahora ese orgullo se había desplomado dando lugar a un grito desgarrador.

Yumi solo escuchaba las risas de los pandilleros y el grito de Ulrich pero su mente poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el recuerdo de por que estaban en ese lugar

_Flashback:_

_Esa misma mañana la japonesa preparaba sus cosas para dirgirse a la academia Kadic, realmente no tenia ganas de ir solo tendría algunas clases a las que no tendría algún problema por faltar pero la verdadera razón por la que iba era para ver a sus amigos. Un grupo de chicos de un curso diferente al suyo, Jeremy Belpois un chico rubio con lentes con una habilidad informática impresionante, Aelita Schaeffer una chica con un gracioso color pelirosa bastante lista y muy fiel a sus amigos, Odd Della Robia un chico bajito, rubio con un mechón morado, que a pesar de su estatura era un verdadero casanova y por ultimo pero para ella al quien mas quería ver, Ulrich Stern un chico castaño y atractivo pero algo gruñon y tarciturno. _

_A pesar de ello Yumi se había enamorado de ese pequeñajo, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en el gimnasio practicando penkat silat, desde ese dia se habían vuelto bastante cercanos y mas por todo eso de los ataques de Xana. A pesar de todo eso adoraba pasar tiempo con el y ese dia no seria la excepción._

_El dia anterior en un arranque de valentía Ulrich se había acercado a ella _

_-esto….Yumi….Yo….Bueno me preguntaba si….-decia el con un gran sonrojo en sus mejilla._

_-me preguntaba que?-dijo ella en apariencia guardando la calma pero en su interior con gran emoción por lo que el alemán iba a decir-_

_-queria saber si querías….salir….ya sabes…. Conmigo…eh...-seguía intentando decir el castaño_

_-Mañana después de gimnasia vamos al cine-dijo ella segura._

_-esto…ah si el cine…claro… después de gimnasia…ire por ti…dijo te espero-Dijo el con una gran sonrisa._

_-ok, hasta mañana Ulrich-Dijo Yumi saliendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a Ulrich de despedirse._

_Ya segura de que nadie la miraba empezó a dar pequeños saltos en su lugar emocionada. Ulrich le había pedido una cita. Nada podía salir mal._

_Recordando esto una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tomo sus cosas y se dirgio hacia la cocina para despedirse de sus padres._

_Cuando llego vio que su padre colgaba el teléfono con un semblante muy preocupado, eso la confundio._

_-mamá. ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Yumi con curiosidad_

_-Yumi…no te preocupes no pasa nada…¿ya te vas?-Dijo su madre con un semblante igual que el de su esposo._

_-si, voy a tardar un poco mas de lo normal, voy a salir con mis amigos-_

_-jajaja, a mi no me engañas vas con Ulrich no-Dijo Hiroki. Su hermano menor._

_-CALLATE HIROKI…bueno papá, mamá ya me voy, se me hace tarde.-dijo sonrojada._

_-cuidate hija.- Dijo el señor Ishiyama._

_-lo tendre papá-Dice mientras sale._

_Lo que no sabia Yumi es que sus padres había recibido una llamada de un grupo criminal de la zona quienes le pedían una cantidad de dinero a cambio de "protección"._

_Ya en Kadic después de Gimnasia Ulrich esperaba a Yumi afuera de los vestidores, pero en eso llego un acompañante no muy deseado._

_-Querido Ulrich que haces aquí tan solo, que te parece si vamos al parque a hablar un poco- dijo Sisi una chica lambiscona que siempre iba detrás de Ulrich._

_-Claro por que no? Ah cierto recordé que tengo una cita con unos lobos salvajes para ser comido-Dijo Ulrich con ironia._

_-AHH muy gracioso de seguro esperas a la asiática flacucha.-Dijo Sisi en forma de burla._

_-No te burles de Yumi.- Dijo el castaño con molestia en su voz._

_-Yumi solo es una…..-Sisi no termino de decirlo por que llego Odd._

_-Ea Sisi el director Delmas te quiere ver en su oficina ahora.-Dijo Odd con toda la tranqulidad del mundo mientras comia un Croissant._

_-AHH esto no se queda asi- Dijo Sisi molesta mientras se retiraba._

_-Gracias Odd me libraste de una buena- Dijo Ulrich mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se cruzaba de brazos._

_-Ya sabes que mientra Odd "el magnifico" este aquí no peligraras-Dijo con comida en la boca mientras se ponía en pose de héroe._

_-Por cierto- Dijo relajando su postura-Asi que vas a salir con Yumi eh?... es Hora que Odd te enseñe como conquistar a una bella dama-_

_Pero Ulrich no lo escuchaba pues su mirada se fijo en Yumi que acababa de salir de los vestidores totalmente arreglada._

_-Creo que debemos irnos-Decia Yumi mientras se acercaba a ellos._

_-bueno es hora de que me retire, nos vemos mañana romeo y Julieta-Dijo Odd riéndose a carcajadas por el sonrojo de sus amigos._

_-Bueno al cine entonces?-pregunto Ulrich-_

_-Si vamos a ver el fantasma en la mansión-Dijo Yumi emocionada._

_-Entonces vamos-Dijo Ulrich no muy conforme por la pelicual que iban a ver, las películas de terror nunca habían sido su fuerte._

_La tarde paso maravillosamente, se habían divertido bastante sobre todo durante la funcion pues por causa del miedo ambos se habían mantenido bastante cerca._

_Despues de la funcion Ulrich se ofrecio a acompañar a Yumi a su casa a pesar de las negativas de ella._

_Todo el camino se habían pasado riéndose de tonterías que les venían a la cabeza, realmente se estaban diviertiendo bastante. Pero todo eso se vio interrumpido debido a que un grupo de hombres con aspecto a sospechosos los empezó a seguir._

_Al percatarse de eso Ulrich tomo a Yumi por la mano y le indico que corriera, Los hombres no esperaron mucho y empezaron a perseguirlos. Yumi le dijo a Ulrich que había un atajo cerca, ambos corrieron pero lamentablemente era un callejón con una valla algo alta. Ulrich viendo la situación le dijo a la japonesa que se subiera a sus hombres y que cruzara la valla._

_-Es una locura no pienso dejarte solo-Dijo con bastante miedo Yumi_

_-Es mejor que tomen a uno en vez de a ambos…Tranquila estaré bien… Vete-Dijo Ulrich con una seguridad increíble._

_Yumi no muy convencida subió a los hombros de Ulrich y salto la valla. Mientras el se ponía en posición de defensa. Yumi saco su celular, y llamo al primer numero que se le ocurrio._

_-Hola-Contestaron._

_-Odd necesitamos ayuda una pandilla nos a seguido y ahora Ulrich esta peleando con ellos y…..-No pudo decir mas debido a que vi como Ulrich era tirado y golpeado su celular y se acerco a la valla._

_-DEJENLO EN PAZ POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAN MAS DAÑO-dijo Yumi con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo dejaremos en paz mientras usted señorita Ishiyama viene con nosotros- Dijo uno de ellos._

_-__**¿Cómo es que saben mi nombre?-**__Se pregunto-esta bien ire con ustedes pero déjenlo en paz._

_-Yumi no lo hagas-dijo Ulrich en voz bastante baja._

_Un par de Hombres abrieron la valla y dirigeron a Yumi hacia un auto que estaba ahí._

_-Por cierto, llévenselo a el también- dijo a sus hombres mientras apuntaba a Ulrich que estaba inmovilizado en el suelo._

_-NO AGUARDEN DEJENLO EN PAZ… USTED ME DIJO…-No pudo completar su frase pues un pañuelo había sido colocado en su rostro provocando que perdiera el conocimiento._

Y ahora ahí se encontraba viendo sufrir al chico por el cual estaba loca, todo debido a que sus padres habían negado pagar lo que los criminales le habían pedido.

Odd intento comunicarse con Yumi después de su llamada pero le fue inútil, llamo a la policía pero ellos se tardaban demasiado en localizar a sus amigos, asi que aviso a Jeremy y Aelita.

Jeremy los localizo fácilmente debido a que encontró la señal del celular de Yumi. Solo esperaron que no fuera demasiado tarde. Jeremy se quedo en la jefatura junto para dirgir a los policías hacia el lugar, mientras que Odd y Aelita acompañaron a la policía.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ DIME CUAL ES EL CELULAR DE TUS PADRES O LO MATARE-dijo uno de los hombres colocando una pistola en la cabeza de Ulrich.

-YA SE LOS E DADO NO SE POR QUE NO CONTESTAN DEJENLO EN PAZ- grito Yumi desesperada.

De repente un ruido se escucho en la casa donde los matenian. Los pandilleros se dirigieron con sus armas hacia la entrada, dejando a Yumi y a Ulrich solo es la habitación.

Yumi rápidamente se acerco y tomo el rostro de Ulrich, este estaba realmente dañado además de estar debil debido a la perdida de sangre y al dolor soportado.

-Tranquilo Ulrich estaremos bien ya lo veras-Dijo Yumi llorando.

-Lo lamento Yumi no creo que pueda mas-Dijo Ulrich con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se desmayaba.

-UlRICH NO ME DEJES DESPIERTA TE NECESITO, TE AMO TIENES QUE RESISTIR-Yumi estaba llorando desesperadamente mientras trataba de despertar a Ulrich.

En eso llego un oficial y los saco de ahí en ese momento Yumi se desmayo debido a las grandes emociones.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero la luz no le dejaba hacerlo muy bien.

Cuando por fin los pudo abrir noto que estaba en una habitación de hospital, respiro profundamente pero eso provoco una punzada de dolor que hice que se quejara un poco. Entonces noto que no estaba solo en la habitación, al lado de su cama se encontraba Yumi sentada en una silla recargada en la cama, debido a su quejido ella se había despertado.

-Hola Ulrich, ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo dulcemente.

-Como si un camion me hubiera pasado por encima jeje-dijo en forma de broma pero noto que Yumi desviaba su mirada.

-Tranquila estoy bien-Dijo ya mas serio.

-esto nunca debio haber pasado si no fue por mi…-Dijo mientras fijaba su mirara en la cama dejando caer algunas lagrimas pero se sorprendio cuando sintió una mano limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Sabes que nos es tu culpa, además mientras tu te encuentres bien yo estare bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Con esto Yumi no lo soporto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Por cierto¿ Me amas?- Esta pregunta si que confundió a Yumi.

-Cuando me desmayaba escuche decirte que me amabas ¿Esto es cierto?-Dijo con seriedad.

Yumi iba a responderle pero prefirió darle un respuesta directa se acerco y lo beso. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Ulrich pero pronto respondio al beso.

-EY QUE TAL AMIGO-Odd grito con su singular simpatía que entraba junto con Jeremy y Aelita pero pronto se callo por la escena que estaba viendo. Mientras los infragantis solo se sonrojaban

-Veo que solo necesitaban un empujon para que demostraran lo que sienten-Dijo Aelita.

-Pero valla empujón que consiguieron-Dijo Odd provocando la risa de todos.

Mientras los demás reian.

-Te amo mi samurai.

-y yo a ti mi hermosa geisha.

**Que les pareció mas largo de lo que crei para ser mi primer fanfic espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por leerlo.**

**Los invito a que entren a leer esta historia es muy buena pero tienen que tenerle paciencia gracias por leer.**

s/3059562/1/Zetsumetsu


End file.
